1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to cooker units, and especially to a barbecue grill.
2. Description of Related Art
Barbecue, as an outdoor relaxation activity, becomes more and more popular with people nowadays, and is a new bright scenery of city life. Generally, a barbecue grill has a high weight and a large cubage. If a consumer wants to have a barbecue outdoors, it is not easy for the consumer to move the barbecue grill due to the high weight and the large cubage of the barbecue grill, which results inconvenience of carriage of the barbecue grill to the consumer and limitation of usage of the barbecue grill.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described problems.